


Old Friends

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [89]
Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: These two and a meeting





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 58. late

"You're late."

"You noticed?"

The Scot appraised the man joining him at the bar, then smiled brightly, an expression returned with just as much joy and mischief.

"It has been too long, Kastagir." He poured a shot of whisky for his friend.

"I did see you when you were upon that scaffold, what, thirty odd years ago?"

"You were the one I felt? Nearly made me piss myself trying to figure out how to escape and not then be burned for witchcraft!"

"Don't ever change, McLeod," Kastagir said, once he'd stopped laughing at that and drained his shot.

"I won't!"


End file.
